1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pen-shaped applicator for applying a liquid, e.g. glue, to a substrate, which applicator comprises a container out of which said liquid can be pressed and a dosing part arranged on one end face of said container and having a dispensing layer with openings for said liquid inside which a spring-loaded valve body is arranged with which a valve seat is associated.
2. Prior Art
In such commercially available pen-shaped applicators for applying glue a relatively soft tissue of synthetic fibers is used as a dispensing layer which is attached in a ring gap of the dosing part. After long-term use of these pen-shaped applicators, however, said tissue in its holding means in the ring gap may loosen or may even come entirely loose so that the glue to be applied can not be uniformly distributed any more or may even leak out at the side of the loosened synthetic tissue. Moreover, a major disadvantage is that said tissue is an extra component of said pen-shaped applicator for applying glue, which component has to be specially produced and attached in an extra assembly step.
Further, from EP-A 753 465 and EP-A 753 466 application devices for cosmetics are known wherein at the dispensing end a domed, rigid wall with outlets is provided carrying a membrane having staggered openings. This membrane usually closes the outlets in the rigid wall but will be lifted from it if pressure is applied to the cosmetic product contained so that said product may be dispensed through said staggered openings. Thus, these known application devices, too, are rather expensive and complicated to produce, and with regard to the membrane closing mechanism they would not be suitable for dispensing glue because glue would stick the membrane and the wall together.